totaldramabigbrother2fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Big Brother 2
Total Drama Big Brother is the second edition of Total Drama Big Brother series by thetrackerjackers. 11 houseguest will compete against each other in an island for Three months. They compete for Head Of Household, Power Of Veto, and Luxury Competitions! On the Final Week, Two houesguests are left, but only one of them will leave with One Million Dollar Prize! Expect the Unexpected! There are 3 twists, The twist of the second season is "Dou Twist" that means they will be partnering up with someone. The Dou's will compete together and team up. The second twist is there will be 2 houseguests joining, they are the most powerful houseguest ever! They are tough competitors! The third twist is who ever survives the chopping block will get a golden key and guarantees a spot to the top 10! Anyone who survives eviction in the first 3 weeks of the game can not be nominated until there are only 10 houseguests are remaining in the game! They will not compete in any competitions that time. However, they will vote for eviction! There are 11 houseguests that means 1 houseguest will not have a partner. That houseguest will be nominated the first week, with the Dou's and the final twist is there will be no veto the first week! That's right! The 3 houseguests will be the final noms, whoever survives in the block, will be forced to partner up! Houseguests Anne Maria Anne is a 23 year old Spray Tanner from New York Beth McAdams Beth is a 16 Farmer from Houston, TX Dawn Granger - Evicted Week 1 Dawn is a 17 year old Witch from The Forest Eva Garren Eva is a 20 year old Fitness Instructor from Toronto, ON Gwen Starr Gwen is a 18 year old Artist from Towsend, MA Izzy Bowen - Evicted Week 4 Izzy is a 17 year old Pyro from Boise, ID Katie Zizes Katie is a 17 year old High School Cheerleader from Lima, Ohio Lindsay Camden Lindsay is a 22 year old Voice Artist from Nashville, TN Mike Moore - Evicted Week 2 Mike is a 20 year old Actor from Houston, TX Noah Briggs Noah is a 17 year old Computer Science from San Francisco, CA Scott D. Knight Scott is a 19 year old Unemployed from Miami, FL Trent Bryans Trent is a 16 year old Amateur Musician from Los Angeles, CA Tyler Jacobs - (Evicted Week 3) Re-Entered Day 30 Tyler is a 20 year old Basketball Coach from Miami, FL History Chart Notes: *Note 1. In Week 1, Beth was forced nominated due to not having a partner. *Note 2. In Week 1, the twist was, there was no Power Of Veto. Summary On the first episode of Total Drama Big Brother, 11 houseguests that are from Season 1 entered the island on Day 1. There are three twists of the season. The first twist was "Double Trouble" that means they have to pick a partner to play with, of their choice and whoever was the first to agree win Head Of Household. The second twist was, 2 most powerful players and tough competitors will be joining them. The third twist was, there are 11 of them and one houseguest will not have a partner that means he/she will be forced to be nominated. Anne Maria and Lindsay, won the first Head Of Household because they were the first dou to agree on being partners. Then, the other houseguests started agreeing on each other to be their partner. Noah and Scott, Tyler and Gwen, Mike and Trent, and Izzy and Dawn. Beth didn't have a partner so she is forced to be nominated! It was revealed that 2 of the most powerful and tough competitors will be joining them! After 5 minutes, the door opens and Eva and Katie came in, the houseguests were shocked! Eva and Katie are partnered up and safe for the week! In the nomination ceremony, Anne and Lindsay nominate the dou of Dawn and Izzy! Then, after that the twist was revealed! There will be no Power Of Veto Competition! That means, Dawn, Izzy, and Beth are the final nominees of the week! In, the eviction, Dawn was evicted by a vote of 5, 1 of 1. In the Head Of Household Competition, the competition was called "Choose The Right Number" Eva chooses 73 and the correct answer was 75, so she wins Head Of Household, that means Katie is safe for eviction! In the nomination ceremony, Eva nominated the dou of Mike and Trent for eviction! Eva thinks that they are big threats in the game! In the Power Of Veto Competition, Eva won and she didn't use the veto! That means, the final noms are Mike and Trent! In the eviction, Mike was evicted by a vote of 5 to 3. Trent got the golden key and safe for the week! Trent is forced to choose the next Head Of Household for the week and he choosed Beth! Also, that means Izzy is safe for the week! In the nomination ceremony, Beth nominated Tyler and Gwen for eviction! In the Power Of Veto Competition, Scott won and didn't use the veto on the nominees! In the eviction, Tyler was evicted by a vote of 4 to 3. In the Head Of Household, Eva won the HOH again! Later that day, Eva nominated Scott and Trent for eviction. In the Power of Veto, Eva won her second veto of the season and decided to use the Power Of Veto on Scott. Izzy was the replacement nominee! In the eviction, Izzy was evicted by 7 to 0 but, America has been voting on who they want to return, Dawn, Mike, or Tyler. Tyler was the highest percentage, which is 72%. Mike got the lowest which is, 13% vote and Dawn got 40% vote. Izzy and Tyler battled it out! Tyler won the competition and will be coming back in the game, Izzy is evicted for good! Tyler is the new Head Of Household! Then, Tyler nominated Scott and Noah for eviction! Category:Tyler